


There for You

by Forbidden177



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden177/pseuds/Forbidden177
Summary: Its after their journey with the time turner and now with the two boys even more inseparable and pining after each other. How long can that friendship last before it turns into something else?





	1. Darn Nighmares

After the events of fourth year Albus and Scorpius were very weary of returning to Hogwarts. The whole faculty and probably every student had heard about their adventure and now they just new that they were going to be the talk of the school.  
During the summer Albus and Scorpuis had grown much closer, if that was even possible. they never spent more than a week apart and their parents had finally agreed to let share the same room due to the fact that they were still having nightmares about Delphi and her wicked ways. Albus had woken up many a night crying and screaming, when Harry or Ginny went in to sooth him it didn't work. everyone knew the only person who could help was Scorpius.  
After all all of Albus nightmares were about Scorpius and how he was tortured. right in front of him. 

Scorpius had taken dramatic measures to get rid of his nightmares. 

In a week he slept approximately 25 hours (lets not forget the best sleeping arrangement is eight hours per night) and everyone noticed. His usual porcelain face had dark circles and his bright eyes no longer shined. they were dull. He only ever slept with Albus around and then he would wake up to Albus having a nightmare and he would calm him and cuddle him to scared to fall back to sleep in case he had another and missed it.

Both boys knew why they couldn't stand to sleep away from the other.  
there feelings had grown from friendship to something resembling love.  
and their families noticed to.


	2. I Miss You.

Albus faintly heard a knocking sound. He stirred and sat up, very tired but knowing that he probably should get up.

"Yes?" he asked

"Its time you got up isn't it your day to go the the dark mansion"? His older brother James asked. 

He loved james he really did but he needed to get it into his head that Scorpius and his father were not bad people, after all Albus had grown up hearing the same stories that James had and well he obviously knew they were different from the stories that were told.

"JAMES!" Albus shouted

James fleed the doorway and ran downstairs, he heard his father ask what he had done this time. He couldn't help but laugh.

His relationship with his father had gotten much better throughout the course of the summer, they even went on father and son trips to Diagon Ally on the weekends when Scorpius wasn't around. Most of the time Lily his little sister had to go to but she usually found one of her friends families and hung around with them until Harry and himself had found her when they needed to go home.

As Albus got out of bed he noticed that he had a letter, he must have missed the owl. Albus realized the letter was from Scorpius straight away, everyone else tied the letters around the owls but Scorp knew that Albus was most probably asleep.

Albus,

i'm sorry if the owl woke you, although i know there is only one reason you would receive the owl at this time.

Although i'm seeing you tomorrow i needed to write to you because i'm not gonna lie, i really miss you.

I don't suppose there is a chance that you come around at an earlier time, its just i haven't slept since i left your house last and i'm in need of some good sleep. I asked father and he said its fine, he wants to see me sleep more. i cannot blame him.

Please owl me back or floo me with your answer, I look forward to seeing you soon.

Scorpius.

Albus ran downstairs and immediately asked his mum and dad if he could leave eariler than planned and of course they said yes.

He walked back upstairs and owled Scorpius straight away.

Scorpius,

As soon as i got your letter i asked my parents, of course they said yes. 

Ill floo over 11 am rather than the 2 pm we had previously planned.

Cant wait to see you, i miss you too,

Albus.

He sent the owl and got dressed, he hadnt seen Scorp in two days and that was far too long in his books.


	3. Sleep, Finally?

At ten fifty five Scorpius was waiting anxiously at the floo network, it had only been three days since he had seen Albus last but it was only normal to miss your best friend this much. 

Right?

"I hope you realize that with you standing there its going to feel like much longer until Albus arrives". Draco says from the doorway.

Scorpius turn around and sees a smirk on his fathers face.

"I know but i just missed him, when you don't sleep three days feels like forever". Scorpius replies.

Draco moves from is spot at the doorway and hugs his son. Its very rare that they have moments like this, usually hugs are quite rushed with Draco having to go to the ministry early in the morning and quite often he gets back late at night so they rarely get any time to see each other.

"I know Scorpius but trust me it will get easier".

"Thanks dad, i love you".

"I love you too son, and hey look its only one minute until he arrives".

Scorpius pulled away from his father and turned his attention to floo, he was counting down the seconds. Behind him Draco smiled and turned to walk into the dining room deciding the two boys needed some privacy.

Scorpius was bouncing on his heels when all of a sudden green flashed in the fireplace and and as it simmered down there stood Albus Potter.

Before Albus could step out of the floo he was being attacked in a massive bear hug from his best friend. he wrapped his arms around the other shoulders and buried his head in the others neck. Most people would say that i was too intimate but to the boys it was normal.

"I missed you so much". Albus whispered feeling Scorpius holding him tighter. " You haven't fallen asleep have you"? he joked.

"No idiot i just missed you too".

The two boys heard a cough from behind them and reluctantly Pulled apart.

Albus walked over towards Draco and shook his hand.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy" he greeted.

"Please Albus, its Draco, but it is nice to see you".

The two made their way up to Scorpius's room, when they arrived Albus put his bag down in the corner and went to sit on the bed next to Scorpius.

"i brought you something" he said and moved his hand to his pockets.

Scorpius was confused.

Albus placed his hand in front of Scorpius and they both laughed when the hand was opened.

Pepper Imps. Scorp's favorite sweet.

"Oh my godric, that's brilliant but i need to sleep not have a sugar rush, why don't we eat them later"? Scorpius asked, Al nodded.

"Come here". Albus said and opened his arms for Scorpius to go into and go to sleep.

And sure enough within minutes his breath was even Scorpius was asleep.


	4. "I've Got You"

"No! Stop please! Al!"

Al was woken from his slumber by Scorpius screaming.

"Scorp! Hey Scorp, it okay , wake up for me. Come on"

Scorpius rolled over and hid his head in Al's side. Albus just held him close.

Everything was quite for a minute until Scorpius made a loud sniffle and that of course meant he was crying. Albus pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, its okay you're okay. What happened?"

"Delphi. She took you away from me. She made you watch as she tortured me but this time she also had your family. You were so distraught that you told her to stop with them and when she refused you pulled away from her and jumped in front of the curse." He was shaking at this point, Al's shoulder was soaking wet but that was the least of his worries.

"Scorp you've had that dream so many times before, tell me what's got you like this"? Al asked knowing that wasn't the whole story.

"As you ran in front of her, she had just cast a new curse. She killed you Albus, she the k-k -killing curs-se on -y-y". That was it Scorpius was full on letting his heart out, he was screaming into Albus's shoulder.

"Shhh, its okay I'm here look at me . Scorpius, look at me". Albus tried to get his attention but it wasn't working.

He took hold of Scorp's chin and lifted his head to look at him.

"Scorpius."

He calmed down fractionally."

"I'm right here okay, I'm not going anywhere okay"?

His full sobs had turned into sniffles now.

"Okay"? Albus asked again.

Scorpius nodded.

"Try and go back to sleep ill stay awake and watch you" Al persuaded.

"No you need sleep too, you go and ill watch"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You will go back to sleep, I managed to get sleep last night, i can cope until tonight. you on the other hand, as i under stand it have only slept -He turns to look at the clock- 5 hours in the last three days"

Scorpius was taken aback Albus only used his full name when his was angry or concerned about him. He slowly nodded and cuddled into Albus side.

"You'll still be here when i wake up though right"? Scorp asked

"Of course i will, go to sleep, I've got you" Al replied.

Three hours later there was a knock on the door,, Al quietly told them to come in.

"Dinners ready if you wanted any Albus" It was Draco.

"Sure, I'll wake him up i promised him i wouldn't leave him, he had a nightmare and he was so scared.

Before he could wake his best friend up Draco spoke.

"I heard, you do a great job at calming him down you know"?

"Thank you, i have to try i hate seeing him so vulnerable" Al admitted.

"Albus. You told me on your last visit that you loved my son. I know he loves you as well he just can't show it, he's scared ."

Albus smiled down at the boy in his arms.

"I trust that you of all people will take good care of him"

"Thank you Mr Mal-Draco, I do love him and if it takes him a life time to admit it ill still be there waiting" 

"I'll see you two downstairs in a few minutes" Draco said with a smile and then walked away.

"Scorp. Scorrppiuusss" Al whispered to him.

The boy made a sound of disdain and rolled over.

"There's food downstairs if you want any" Al bargained

"Food does sound good" he managed to understand even though it was muffled by pillows.

"Come on then sleeping beauty" Al said and dragged his best friend out of bed and downstairs.


	5. Courageous?

After dinner Albus and Scorpius decided to go for a walk around the manor, they often did it when Al stayed round, due to the size of the place it was usually a different part every visit but they had finally managed to get around the whole mansion. Due to this Scorpius had decided to ask Albus where he would like to go.

"Can we go the piano room please? I really liked it when you played for me last time" Al asked with a shy smile.

"Of course I don't think I've played since you were last round to be honest" Scorpius admitted.

They started the walk to the room in a comfortable silence the only sound was them breathing and it was comforting to them both.

They finally made it to the massive room in which was the grand piano. The boys walked over to it and fit onto to the piano stall together.

"Any particular song you would like to here"? Scorpius asked Al.

"Whatever you like" Albus replied with a smile.

Scorpius placed his hands on top of the keys and started playing a soft gentle tune.

Albus loved how Scorpius lost himself in the Music, for the shortest time he looked completely care free, like could affect him. He really loved him.  
he only wished Scorpius could say it back, it would make his life a whole lot easier. But, if he needed time, like he said to Draco. he would get all of it Albus had.

"What are you staring at"? he heard his best friend say

He hadn't realized he was. whoops.

"Oh, um. I-I was just um" Albus stuttered.

"Spit it out" Scorp laughed.

"It's just that you look so peaceful when you play and I admire that about you so much." Al admitted Scorpius blushed.

"Al, you know that I can't say it" Scorpius felt so ashamed.

Albus hugged him tightly as if to reassure him without words.

"I know and that's absolutely fine, I will never pressure you into anything okay"?

"I know, I wish I had the courage to tell you but i find it so hard"

"Hey you have so much more courage than me, you jumped off of that train with me even though you didn't need to, you're still going on even after what Delphi put you through"

"You're doing great too and you have so much courage yourself, you're the first Potter in Slytherin and although it may seem small it's massive to you, and never forget our personal challenges are hardest for us and we have to have a lot of courage to get over them."

Al just stared at him for a moment and smiled. Scorpius Pulled him into a hug and they stayed like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this chapter is not as long as the others, i forgot to write a chapter 5 so i had to write this quickly so i had something to put up for you guys x


	6. "I Aim To Please"

* Two weeks later*

Al had just run through the wall to Platform 9 3/4 an he was very excited to start the new year at Hogwarts, but also, of course this meant that he would see Scorpius again.  
During the rest of the summer Scorpius had stayed round Albus's house again and then Al had gone to Scorpius for a day. Now All they wanted was to see each other and go to their carriage at the back of the train and hopefully get a little bit of sleep.

"Okay you lot i don't want to be called to Hogwarts at all this year, i don't want any near death experiences or going back in time." Harry said more pointed towards Albus than anyone else.

"James, look after your siblings please" Ginny added.

Just then they were swarmed with all the Granger-Weasley children. They all hugged and caught up quickly, then all made there way to board the train. Albus was concerned that Scorpius hadn't found him yet.

"Albus, where is Scorpius?" His father asked.

"I don't know that's what i was just wondering" he replied concerned.

He needn't have been scared though as a second later two hands came from behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who" they asked.

"Um judging by the size of the hands and the pressure they are applying I'm going t have to say Hagrid" Albus replied holding in his laugh.

"Oi thats awful" Scorpius said as Al turned around and pulled him into a hug, both of them laughing now.

They each said hello to each others parents and then proceeded to go to their carriage.

When they arrived they sat down and almost immediately they pulled handfuls of sweets out of their pockets. It was a tradition that always happened at the start of the school year on the train.

"Do you think we will ever grow out of this" Scorpius asked.

"Nope. Just know that if you ever plan on making more friends in that way this friendship is terminated" Albus joked and Scorpius snickered

"So, I'm taking it there's not going to be any jumping off of the train this year" Said Scorpius

"Well i wasn't planning on it but if that darn trolley witch comes here then you might want the try and keep me stationed" Al said and they both tried to hold in their laughter, to no avail of course.

"Well anyway I want to play a game, how about some wizards chess?" Scorp suggested.

"Um... we don't have a chess board but okay"

Scorpius brought out his wand and out of nowhere there stood a chess board and all its pieces.

"You never cease to amaze me Scorpius Malfoy" Albus pointed out with a smile.

"I aim to please"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this so far!!!!


	7. Start of a new term

The two boys sat in the great hall, they loved the big feast that was put out at the start of every year.

"Sooo, anything happen during break"? Daphne Greengrass asked from the other side of the table they all sat at.

Both boys blushed knowing full well what she implying.

"No" Albus said quite bluntly 

"Oh guys come on you two are hopeless! We all know that you are in love with each other" Daphne said then stood up to leave.

Albus and Scorpius sat there in silence and under the table they found each others hand gave each other a reassuring had squeeze. Al turned his head to look at his best friend catching his eye as he went to turn away and gave him a little smile.

The feast carried on as usual, a couple of there only friends came and said hi and then left to go and catch up with others.

"Silence" Professor Mgonagall shouted across the room getting all the students attention.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and to all the first years i hope you all enjoy this year with us in your new houses. Now For some staffing announcements, I would like to announce that this is Madame Pomfreys last year here with us, she has served this school with greatness and fixed even the worst wounds that I have ever layed on. Next i would like to introduce everyone to our new transfiguration teacher, Teddy Lupin, he has finally agreed to come and teach here in memory of his father who tought here quite some years ago now. We all wish him luck I'm sure and hope he stays with us longer than a year."

After this announcement all the Potters and Weasley children cheered loudly, very happy that their god brother/cousin was going to be teaching. As Albus looked around to capture all of his families expressions he was very shocked to see James with a genuine smile on his face and he was cheering VERY loudly.

Albus was confused by this.

Mgonagall carried on after this.

"Okay Potters i know your excited by this but do not expect he will go easy on you with marking or your grades. Now as for school rules, they are the same as last year now with exception that all Hogsmead visits are extended an hour at every visit and evening curfew is half an hour later"

The entire student body cheered at this.

Slowly students started to disperse from the Hall.

"Follow me" Scorpius said to Albus seeming nervous.

"Okay" Albus relied now very confused but James could wait, his best friend needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i haven't updated in weeks! I've been so busy with college but I am really going to try and carry on updating more frequently!!!


	8. "Wow"

Scorpius dragged Albus back to the Slytherin dormitories and to his bed.

"Please sit down" Scorpius asked nervously and started pacing.

"Scorp whats the matter" Albus asked concerned for his friend.

"Look i cant say the words yet you know that but there's something that i really want to do but i know that you're gonna freak out if i do because i cant do the most basic of things anyway and then there is everyone interrogating us all the time and us having nightmares every other n-"

"Scorpius shhh" Albus said "You're rambling"

"Sorry" he said 

Albus signaled for Scorp to sit on the bed next to him.

"Okay slowly this time, what do you want to do"? Albus asked

"Um it's silly i shouldn't have brought you here don't worry you can go back if you want to" Scorpius said seemingly scared.

"I'm already here now and you know for a fat that i can never judge you no matter what"

"Um, i um wanted to kiss you" Scorpius said and then hid his face.

Albus burst out laughing, he was laughing so much he was lying on is back with tears falling down his face.

"Look this is why didn't tell you, this isn't the reaction i wanted but this is the reaction i knew i would get. I'm just gonna go"

Albus grabbed his arm before he could go away and pulled him into a hug.

"Okay one, this is your bed and if you left i wasn't going to leave it. Two did you honestly think i was judging you?"

Scorpius nodded into Al's shoulder.

"Oh my Godric! Look at me Scorp!"

Scorpius slowly lifted his head up, tear streaks all down his face.

"What would ever make me judge you?" Albus said wiping away the tears. "believe me I want to kiss you just as much as you want to kiss me."

"Then why wont you?" Scorpius asked timidly

Albus chuckled.

"Because I was waiting for you to ask" Al said before leaning in and capture Scorpius's ;ips with his own.

Scorpius inhaled through his nose in shock but soon relaxed and kissed back moving his hands hands to Albus's waist whilst Al had one hand on his cheek and one on his neck.

The kiss was slow and full of emotion and love that poor Scorpius still couldn't convey through words so he was putting as much of it into the kiss as he could.

They slowly broke apart and placed their foreheads on each others.

"Wow" Scorpius said.

"Yeah, wow" Albus said and pulled Scorpius in for a hug.

A great big bear hug that later turned into them falling asleep on Scorpius's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I really appreciate it !! I'm going to start writing a Malec fanfiction soon!! Let me know if any of you are Shadowhunters fans!! xx


	9. What Was James Hiding?

After everyone dispersed from the geat hall and the professors had either retreated to their quarters or gone to their offices James decided to leave his group of friends and go to the top floor in search of Teddy.

He made it to the top floor and got all the way to his classroom but just as he was about to enter he heard a voice that wasn't Teddy's.

"I hope you realise Teddy darling that I will not give up on you, I think we could go far and would be perfect for eachother" The voice of Professor Clearwater, Penelope Clearwater's daughter, said to him.

"I'm gonna stop you right there Jenna (A.N I just made a name up) as much as I think you are a great person and I really hope we can be friends, I'm taken so I could ot possibly take you up on your offer, I'm sorry" Teddy replied as kind as ever.

"Like I said I will not give up, good evening Teddy."

James quickly hid behind one of the many columns in the castle.

When he was sure That Professor Clearwater was out of sight he made his way to Teddy's classroom. He knocked then waited for his voice.

"Come in" he heard from the other side of the door.

He slowly opened the door and walked over to where Teddy was standing.

"How can I help you James?" Teddy asked

"I'm worried about this year already Professor, something happened earlier and although I know it's not really going to affect me I'm just worried"

"What's happened?"

"Well I overheard some woman trying to seduce my boyfriend and although he did stick up for our relatonship I can't help but think that I should be afraid he's gonna ride off into the sunset with her" James said still keeping the sad tone he started with and he was finding it difficult to supress the smirk.

"Well if he has any sense he will stay well away from her and not think twice about actually keeping the friend promise he made to her" Teddy replied seemingly having the same problem.

"Professor?" James asked

"Yes James?"

"How did you know about the friendship promise"?

With that they both burst out laughing and James ran into Teddy's arms and gave him a hug.

"God I missed you this past week, why did you have to leave so early to sort you quarters out again?"

"To get everything perfect for your impromptu visits" Teddy winked.

"This school year is going to be amazing, what a way to end it, with my boyfriend finally in the same place as me for more than 3 weeks every 3 months " James said

Teddy chuckled and pulled him close again running his hands down James' sides.

"That sounds like something to be celebrated" Teddy whispered lowly into James ear.

James let out a soft moan and pulled Teddy in for a passionate but heated kiss.

Yep, this year was defiantly going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm not a frequent updater I'm finding it really hard to juggle college and work and lots of other things as well,  
> how many people guessed these two were together already though? xx

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic but i love Scorbus so much and i think they are perfect for each other, if you like this fic please leave kudos x


End file.
